


Starting Late

by kik283



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kik283/pseuds/kik283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse for korrasami smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Late

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Legend of Korra (or Aang) all of which belongs to other people (sadly).
> 
> Just an excuse for korrasami smut similar to a jon/sansa one I wrote, but who doesn't love morning sex?

Asami didn't want to get out of bed. She _deserved_ to sleep in occasionally, even if it meant that she would miss a meeting with Raiko about the reconstruction efforts.

 

She looked over at the clock on the nightstand.  _06:37. Ugh._ Only 23 minutes until her second and final alarm would rudely kick her out of bed and into her office. She groaned and curled further into Korra who swung an arm and a leg around her, pulling her closer. 

"Mysami" Korra mumbled in her sleep. Asami smiled into Korra's neck, just another one of Korra's silly petnames. Although she had to admit that it was much better than some of Korra's other choices. 

 

_Assami. Spirits!_

 

Wrapped up in Korra she could pretend that she didn't have to be anywhere  but here. She ran her hands along  Korra's side and up to her shoulder and back again, admiring the hard planes of muscle giving way to womanly curves. Asami slid one hand around Korra and onto her back, enjoying the large expanse of smooth skin on offer. Asami began to feel a familiar warmth pool in her belly. She looked up at the clock, _06:39_.

 

 _I should really get up now_.

 

Instead, Asami slid her hand further down until she was cupping Korra's perfect ass. Asami startled when a chuckle rumbled out from Korra. She leaned back from the crook of Korra's neck so that she could gaze down at sparkling blue eyes.

"You're awake"

"Mmmmmm, you're alarm woke me.... _Assami_ " she finished, wiggling her butt and giving her a crooked grin whilst waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Asami blushed. She'd been caught and there was no hiding it. _I just wanted to grope my sexy girlfriend in peace before a long day, is that too much to ask?_ Asami began to move her hand from Korra's ass until a warm hand covered hers.

"You don't think i'm gonna let you off that easy do you?" Korra asked before grabbing both of Asami's wrists and holding them above her head. Korra rolled them over so that Asami was on her back looking up at big blue eyes bright with mischief.

 

 _Spirits she's beautiful............. I'm going to be late_.

 

"Korra I have to get up for w-hhhhmmmpphh".

 

Korra was kissing her and the feeling of Korra's soft lips pressed against hers was still as intoxicating as ever, she couldn't stop herself from kissing back. When their tongues met a moan escaped her. _Dammit_. She felt Korra smile smugly into the kiss, sensing victory.

 

_Her lips are so soft.......has she always tasted this good?_

 

Eventually Korra broke the kiss and pulled away. Asami tried to follow Korra's lips with her own, earning a smug look when Korra stopped just outside of her reach. She tried to control her breathing and the effect Korra had on her but she knew it was a losing battle.

 

"So, work huh?"

 

"Yes, if you would just let me go I need to-" _*kiss*_ "I need to-" _*kiss*_ "would you-" _*kiss*  "Korra"_.

" _Shhhh_ , less talking more kissing" Korra said brightly before pressing her lips more firmly against Asami's. One of Korra's toned thighs parted Asami's and rubbed against her core causing her to gasp into Korra's mouth.

 

Korra used this distraction to change the grip on Asami's wrists to a one handed one. She used her spare hand to caress Asami's cheek. She couldn't stop herself from leaning into the touch either, loving the strength and warmth of Korra's calloused hand.

 

Korra's hand moved lower, gliding down her neck and collarbone until it rested on her chest. Korra gently squeezed, a thumb brushing over her nipple and continued to create delicious friction with her thigh. Asami was lost in it. All thoughts of work forgotten as Korra brought her closer and closer to the edge.

 

Korra nibbled kisses along her jawline and down her neck leaving marks where she pleased.

 

 

 

_I'm going to have to where high collared shirts for a week._

 

 

 

At some point Korra had let go of her wrists and now her mouth was on her breasts, her tongue hot and wet against her skin. Korra nipped and sucked on her nipples and Asami arched her back into it, needing more.

 

Asami's hands gripped Korra's shoulders, nails digging into flesh as Korra rocked against her. Korra moved lower, her lips trailing a path down Asami's abdomen and between her thighs. Korra threw Asami's legs over her shoulders and looked up, meeting Asami's eye and flashing a crooked grin before her tongue flicked out.

 

Asami cried out at the brief contact and bucked her hips into Korra's face, Korra's strong grip kept her rooted to the bed after that, her mouth driving Asami wild.

 

"You're so wet Asami" Korra said between licks "so hot and wet for me". She closed her lips around Asami's clit and _sucked_. Asami was helpless before Korra's assault and when Korra added a finger and then a second her walls clenched around them, loving the feeling of Korra being inside of her, and when she found _that spot_.

 

Asami came with a cry, hands fisted into the sheets, her whole body shaking with ecstasy. When she finally came down Korra had moved up to lie beside her, propped up on her elbow and looking down at Asami with adoring eyes.

 

Korra reached out with her other hand to move a lock of Asami's hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful right now" said Korra continuing to gaze at her in that way that made the butterflies in Asami's belly go into overdrive.

"Am I not beautiful all the time?" she teased back

Korra blushed "Yes...I mean....I"

Asami giggled and decided to put her girlfriend out of her misery. She pulled Korra down into a passionate kiss and they both quickly sunk into each other. Asami maneuvered herself on top with a grin and flipped Korra onto her front. Korra gasped with surprise and Asami's grin grew wider. 

 _6:55. Luckily this shouldn't take long._  

She pushed two fingers into Korra's heat, earning a moan from the younger woman who began to squirm beneath her. Asami brought her other hand down on Korra's cute butt with a crack, enjoying the slight wiggle Korra's firm ass gave and the heat that quikly spread across the already warm flesh. She continued spanking the avatar and pumping her fingers in and out, eliciting grunts and moans from her sexy girlfriend. 

 

Asami moved to press her front flush against Korra's back. Her tongue traced the shell of Korra's ear and sucked on the lobe. Korra groaned and turned her head trying to capture Asami's lips with her own. She stayed out of reach, teasing Korra.

 

"Please......Asami I need....." Korra reached for her again only for Asami to continue to stay out of her reach. Korra pouted and it was so adorably cute.

 

_I love you._

 

_06:58. Time to finish this._

 

"Are you going to cum for me Korra?" 

 

Korra's answering moan sent a shiver of pleasure up Asami's spine. Korra bit down on her pillow and gripped the sheets as Asami increased the pace and added a finger.

 

Asami used her other hand to link her fingers with Korra's, Korra squeezing Asami's hard.

 

"Do you love it when I take you like this?" she breathed into Korra's ear.

"Yes"

"When I fuck you?"

" _Yes_ "

"Like that night Avatar Korra Park was deserted and I got to fuck you up against you"

Korra's initial cries covered the noise of the alarm until they were swallowed by a kiss. 

Once Korra's breathing went back to normal, Asami rolled off of her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'm going to have a quick shower and then go to the office. I'll see you at the council meeting later?"

"Shower?" Korra asked her big blue eyes boring into hers and making Asami's cheeks flush again.

" _No_ Korra"

"What?" her eyes now looked puppyish and Asami visibly squirmed beneath such cuteness.

Asami got up and left the room before she gave in, feeling Korra's eyes on her backside the entire time.

 

_She's going to follow me into the shower isn't she?_


End file.
